The Heart Never Lies
by RevolutionaryLove
Summary: Warning; This is a Eli/OC Story. written specially. Rated M For later chapters. Elizabeth is a teenage girl who has been through hell and back. So to forget the past. She moves to Canada where she meets Eli and finds out Degrassi isn't what she expected.
1. The Big Move

**Rambling on: I just wanted to say that this is an Eli/OC story. That mean no Clare. Now I know, I love Eclare too but this was a special* request and I just hope you like it. Now, I'm going to let you know there will be no Elijah in this chapter. But I did work very hard on this so I'd like it very much if I got at least one review? Eh. Hope you like.**

**

* * *

**

**The Heart Never Lies; The Big Move.**

I looked at the different enchanting colors of blue that laid before me. I just couldn't pick. I looked up at the girl behind the counter. The noises she was making while filing her nails wasn't helping either as she tapped her foot. "For God shakes Lizard!" My older brother, Jake scream at me. He had been pacing behind me for the past fifteen minutes and he wasn't a patient person.

I turned around annoyed and gave him a look tell him to back off before turning back to the lady in front of me. A forced smile one my face. "Midnight Blue" I told her. And she sighed. "Follow me" She said and walked off, me close behind her. I saw my brother sit down happily as I looked back at him. I shook my head and took a seat look at myself in the mirror.

It was time for a change. I had looked like the same girl since thirteen and I was sick of it. People saying I hadn't changed a bit pissed me off to the max. And I was done with it. So today, I was to put vibrant Midnight Blue strikes in my hair. I had talked to my brother about taking me to get them. Since I knew my parents never would. I had blackmail on him so I knew he couldn't turn me down.

**-Earlier.**

"I really don't care what they think Jake! I want a change and I want it now" I told my brother. My arms crossing over my chest. I was very grounded with my decisions. Nearly nothing in the world would stop me from doing something I made my mind up to. I was cocky like that.

"Fine, do it. I don't see why I have to drive you and risk my life too!" He protested. He was right. I could have just called one of my friends and asked them to drive me. But what was the fun in that when you have a big brother who could just carry you? Better then hearing your friends bitch. It matter though. I had my ammunition. I was going to win this war.

"Because Jake remember that night you were supposed to baby-sit me?" I started and his face went into a 'deer-caught-in-head-lights' estate. He sighed letting his eyes roll. "Get your ass in the truck before I change my mind" He told me. I smirked smugly at him. "Mmkay" I said simply.

**-Present.**

"So I'm taking it, your twins right?" The hair dresser asked me as she washed my hair, looking at my brother. I hated it when they tried to make conversation. Especially while washing my hair. I mean hello? I can hardly hear them. But what I hate the most is when they think me and my brother were twins.

My brother was seven years older then me. Making him twenty-three and a pain in my ass. He had dark black hair like me. Which kind of looked odd on our slightly pale skin. Both dark chocolate brown eyes and I've heard a lot of people say we have the same smile. Which I don't think is possible but I do agree when people say we're both sarcastic through the roof. That I couldn't deny.

But I did love him. In some way. My parents had been fighting for a long while now. Since I was fourteen at least. Which magically is when I started "Acting Out" as my mother calls it. I called my brother every night bawling my eyes out. I was scared. Hearing the pounds on the walls. The screams of my mom. I cried myself to sleep every night.

Jake told me when collage was over he'd be there. Always. But it was too late. I was corrupted. I learned to be strong the hard way, but he still stayed by my side no matter how much I told him I didn't need him. He knew me all too well to believe me. And I loved him for that.

When I didn't answer many of the hair dresser's questions who I found later to be named Carol, she got the hint and finally started to be quite. Carol couldn't have been that much older then me. But I wasn't much of a fan of the bubbly blond preppy type. I mean, not all blonds were like that. But this one, yeah, she was.

As she was drying my hair. Most of it fell in my face, making me look like a sadistic manic as I smiled wide. "You know, ya look like the chick from The Ring" I heard my brother say in a small chuckle. "Except sadly, I don't kill people as they look at me" I said with a small sarcastic sigh. "Well, I don't know. That three year old over there looks like he's about to have a heart attack" He told me and my eyes glanced up, looking at a little blond boy who looked scared half to death. That made me giggled slightly.

"You guys almost done?" My brother asked Carol and I saw her blush in the mirror. "Nearly" She told him just a bit above a whisper. "Alrighty then. I'm gonna run get a soda. What anything Lizard?" He asked me. I shook my head at him and he nodded.

* * *

I ran my hands through my hair as I waited for Jake. I looked so different. So much older. I loved it all. The one thing I wasn't looking forward too was seeing my parents. I know they will flip out beyond control. But half of me didn't care. I liked who I was and they couldn't doing anything to change me or my hair.

I felt a cold breeze hit the back of my neck as I turned to see Jake walk in. except he walked right past me and up to Carol asking if I left or not. She looked at him, confused and pointed to me. Jake turned around, his eyes going wide. "Elizabeth?" He asked me. He only called me that when he was mad at me or something. "Yeah, yeah" I said waving him off and he just laughed. "Guess your not my baby sister anymore" He told me. And I shook my head as we headed out to the truck. "Mom and dad will be piss as hell when they see you" He stated a true fact in which I just shrugged and made a small noise.

We pulled into our drive way laughing at some random thing when we heard a long bang and the sound of shattering glass after that. "Shit!" I said under my breath. "Maybe you should chill at Carter's" He told me knowing only my parents seeing me would make this all worse. "I'll be okay" I told him. Its not like they ever hit me. They just yell and scream.

We walked closer and the noises only got louder. I didn't want to admit to it but I was starting to get worried. Then we heard a loud scream coming from our mother and I bolted to the door, Jake right behind me. The next thing I saw was the back of my eye lids as I hit the floor.

The next few nights my mind was filled with horror. My dreams were no longer sweet. Just nightmares lingered in my mind. My dad, the guy who I thought loved me. The one who thought me to play baseball, football and to curse just as a sailor should. Had killed my mother. He protested, saying it was self defense. But truth being. Mom had been sleeping around. He had been fed up. Fed up led to death. And death led to hell on earth.

I was strong, or at least I tried to be. Moms funeral was the worst. I couldn't live through that, so of course. I didn't go. But from what I heard. Dad got to be there, which pissed the whole family off causing a scene and a riot.

Jake promised me we would get away, far away. Where no one knew us or could say that they were sorry every time they saw you out somewhere. And that far away was Canada. I protested a bit, not really wanting to go because of cold weather. We lived in Florida. Yeah, no always cold there. But after a while I accepted it. Jake found a good job up there and we need the money anyways, why give that up?

* * *

The packing was horrible. I didn't know that I had that much crap in my room. I pretty much just threw most of it out. Me and Jake decided not to talk about our parents. That it was best to live in the present and not in the past. I agreed on that.

When we finally got packed up and settled with a house and everything. We were ready for the big move.

"I am going to miss you bunches!" My best friend Carter said while hugging me so tight that I could barely breath. "Uh, Carts. Can't breath here" I said in between shallow breaths. She giggled and let me go, tears laying in her eyes desperate to come out. But she tried her hardest to keep them in. "I'm going to miss you Lizzy" She told me and we hugged again "Me too" I told her.

I saw never really goo with good-byes and this just proves it. I looked at her one last time before hopping in the truck with Jake and closing the door. Waving as it drove off. I was just happy I didn't have a boyfriend here because knowing me I would be crying if I did.

But it was now time for a new life with new friends and maybe a little love. Maybe this new school I'm going to will be awesome. With kids like me, weird meaning and boys who don't give a damn. Hmm, I think the name of it was Degrassi? Let's just hope there's no drama.

* * *

**Author's Note; And I leave you there until chapter two. Reviews please? Makes me post extra fast, yes?**


	2. First Day

Author's note; I don't know if people or reading this or even liking it but I hope you like this chapter!

The Heart Never Lies; First Day

The house, or should I rather say the cabin was kind of far from the school I guess you could say. It was close to the mountain. Not exactly on it but close. It was down a medium length red dirt road completely isolated from the rest of Canada and I loved it. Not just because I had my space but because the way the oak smelled throughout the house or the way the trees just let the sun slightly creep through to create a perfect glow. It was amazing. I clearly underestimated this place.

I straightened my covers on my bed before I smiled and flopped down on it. Only causing them to mess up again. My room. I looked around. It was so much bigger then my room back in Florida. Jake actually let me have the bigger room which was surprising but you could bet your ass I didn't argue with him.

"Liking the room" I heard my brother ask. My smile only went wide as I sprung from the bed practically jumping into his arms. He stumbled back a bit and laughed wrapping his arms around me. "I love it, I love it all...Thank you Jake" I don't think I had said that enough to him lately. "Your welcome kiddo" He gave a small grin and left the room closing the wooden door behind him.

It was only six. But after all the unpacking and rearranging my room. I was beyond tired. "Lizard, grocery tonight or tomorrow?" My brother asked behind my locked door. I was happy he wasn't strict about that. He liked his privacy as much as I did and never stepped in unless he felt like he needed to do so. "I'm kind of tired. Rain check?" I shouted loud enough for him to hear me. "After school" He told me. I had forgotten all about that.

As much as I didn't want to I forced my body to roll over to the side of my bed with my alarm sitting on it. I made sure it had the correct time since we weren't in Florida anymore and set it for 6:30AM sharp. I needed to be ready by eight and since it really only took me about twenty minutes to take a shower. Adding up the time of picking out an outfit and doing my hair. I'd still probably be late. I just couldn't wait to start it all over.

* * *

I covered my head up with my pillow trying to block out the non-stopping buzzing that filled the room. I groaned sitting up, my hair going everywhere. I stared at the taunting green lights that were blinking and smacked it until the annoying buzzing came to a stop.

I rubbed my eyes slightly and realized how dark it was in my room. I got up and walked or well stumbled to the curtains that hung low from my windows. I liked my darkness so they were pure black. No light could come out or get through it.

I braced myself before pulling the curtains back. The warm glow hitting my eyes causing me to squint them. It was beautiful outside. And it made a smile smile appear on my lips. "Lizard! You better be up!" I heard Jake yell out. "Yeah, yeah!" I yelled back and went to the small bathroom inside my room.

After a hot steamy shower of twenty minutes. I walked out of the bathroom steam following me out and over to my closet. I picked something quite simple. A short plain black sleeved shirt. A cut off white hooded sweater and some jeans. Nothing too flashy. After applying light make-up and eyeliner I stared at my hair. It had already started to curl and I didn't want to deal with it. Not that it was completely curly just wavy I suppose I just prefer it straight most of the time.

I made sure I had all my things. Cell phone on vibrate, extra eyeliner, my iPod my wallet and of course my over the shoulder gray carry bag. In which I would put my book in and such. "You have ten minutes" Jake yelled and I sighed. If he only got girls. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a ruby red apple out of my brothers hand taking a bite the crunchy noise making me smile.

"Go ahead, take it. That was just your lunch" He told me brushing by me. My eyes went wide. Dammit. Now I'll be starving all damn day long until 3:15PM today. Yay.

I did a double take on my brother. He had washed his hair which was a big surprise and was wearing a button up shirt that was either blue or black. I couldn't tell. And some black dress pants. "Well, stud muffin. Who's the lucky girl?" I asked him a small laugh escaping me. "No one, this is for my job." He told me slipping on his shoes. I stared awkwardly. "Some job" I said and walked up to him straightening his collar. Blue, the shirt was blue.

* * *

The school looked like my old one besides the bricks on the outside being slightly lighter. Kids where everywhere and that is an understatement. I watched as my brother drove off before actually walking up the steps and into my new life style.

That was always the weird thing about starting a new school. You walked in and everyone seemed to know each other and you? You were just the new girl. The fresh meat. That new someone to hate.

I started to walk to the principles office where I was to get my things and locker combination when I was stopped by a cheery girl with dirt red bouncing curls, her aqua blue eyes sparkling. "Hi, I'm Clare Edwards" She said to me and I stared slightly confused. "Are fellow president is in a meeting right now and since last year I helped with the welcome community he asked me to show you around" She explained to me. "It's Elizabeth right?" I cringed as my first name was said aloud. I never liked Elizabeth. I hated it actually. "Lizzy" I said and she smiled "Well follow me Lizzy" She gave me a award-winning bright smile.

We went to the office where I got my things as she explained to me about Degrassi and how everything was. It was just your normal boring school if you ask me. Nothing big. We walked to my locker and I got everything settled. Clare stood by the lock beside me with a small smile on her face. "You know you don't have to follow me around all day right?" I told her since that seemed to be what she was doing. She laughed a quick and soft laugh and nodded. "I know that silly we just have our first class together. Thought you'd might like a guest" She told me honestly and she was right. It would be nice. "Okay" I closed my locker and we started to walk off.

Along the way to our first class which was algebra she pointed out a few people and in no time I knew her whole past. She was best friends with Alli who was obsessed with a guy named Drew who's brother was Adam which was her best friend along with her English partner Eli and then their was her ex K.C. Who left her for her ex friend Jenna. Okay. Maybe this school wasn't all Peaches and cream.

* * *

After our first class I didn't see Clare that much. Just about twice in the halls. She seemed to be a nice girl. Best friend material and I liked her. For me that's good because I'm not usually a people person. It was finally lunch and I walked into the animal filled room. There was no where to sit but before I could walk myself outside to eat Clare screamed my name "Lizzy! Over here" She stood, she waved, she made a scene. I found it kind of funny. I walked over and flopped down next to her sitting my back pack by my feet.

"Lizzy, this is Adam and this is Eli" She pointed to the two guys that were across from us. I took them in looking over Adam first. The gray beanie cover most of his dark tented brown hair his eyes big and blue a small smile on his lips. Then there was Eli. He was rather different then other kids. But I liked his style which was mainly black. He had close to shoulder length dark brown hair his green taunting eyes squinted slightly looking at me.

"Nice to meet you" I said to them after a short amount of time. Adam nodded towards me, clearly the shy type. Eli however spoke "Likewise" He gave me a smirk and I heard Clare sigh beside me so low that they couldn't hear it, but I could. I giggled slightly to myself and smiled a little at Clare and a soft red blush appeared on her face.

"So, Lizzy. You moved here form the states?" Clare asked me and I nodded "Yeah, Florida" I responded. Beside the three teenagers with me talking. Everything was pretty quite. "Do you have blue in your hair?" Adam asked out of no where as we sat silent. I felt Clare move beside me then a loud "Ow!" Come from Adam. I'm guessing she kicked him under the table. I laughed as so did Eli at this as they sat and argued about how is was not nice to ask rude questions like that or something.

Eli place a hand on both of their shoulders maintaining his laughter "Now, daughter, son. What have I told you about barking at the dinner table?" Eli said in a slightly deeper voice then usual but was soon broke by laughter. I rolled my eyes "Midnight blue, actually" I told Adam and he nodded smiling winningly at Clare.

* * *

The first day had been by quickly and what I thought would be the worst actually turned out to be very great. I learned in the end of the day that Adam might be shy at first but when that comic booking loving of a boy breaks out. Its like a whole different person. Clare she actually as I suspected has a small crush on Eli but she says that it was a long story and in the end she was trying to move on. I insured her I was going to find out the details later and she just laughed at me. Now, Eli was a character. He could be sarcastic from one minute then serious the next. It was confusing with him. But I think that's what was best about him. You didn't know what to expect. You know, like the fact the he drives a hearse for Christ shakes! Something about that...I like.

In the end I got Clare and Adam's numbers to text them and all whenever I wanted to but nothing from Eli in which I expected. He was a mysterious boy. I waited outside the front of Degrassi pacing back and forth waiting for Jake to arrive to go grocery shopping.

After ten minutes and hardly any cars in the parking lot he pulled up getting out of the car and helping me with my things. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Work was a tad longer than I thought it would have be and-" He broke off as he opened my door and I took a seat inside. I could tell her was talking as he walked around to the other side of the car to get into the drivers side. But I couldn't hear a thing. It made me laugh and smile. He was adorable when he was nervous.

"And so I'm sorry" He said as he closed his door getting in. I just nodded at him staring awkwardly. He smiled a shook his head "Enough with me. How was your first day?" He asked me as we pulled off and started towards the store. "Good, I made a few friends" I told him and he smiled brightly, probably happy I was adjusting so good. "That's great!" He said a bit too over excited but it made me laughed.

In no time we were at the grocery store and I had a big smile on my face. I jumped out of the car but was stopped by Jake before running in the store. "Not ALL junk food Elizabeth!" He told me. Ugh, first name usage. "Yeah, yeah I know!" I told him and he moved from in front of my letting me running in like a crazy child.

After our little shopping trip we had two whole charts filled with food and drinks. Enough to last a family for a month. Enough to last me and Jake for two days. She girl at the cashier ave us weird looks as me check out. I felt bad really. I mean we were making her scan and bag all of the stuff. But in the end, it was always funny.

* * *

When we got home and I put everything away it was time for bed for me. Not only because I had school tomorrow but also because I was exhausted after everything that happened today and I just wanted to lay down and go to bed. So I did my usual setting my clock. But that night I decided to take a hot shower instead of in the morning and lay out my cloths. Which were jeans a red and black hoodie and a black thank top. As always. Nothing big.

As I laid my head down on my soft pillow I drifted off within seconds and I admit I actually had a very good dreams that night.

* * *

Author's Crap; Just son you know, I AM working on the sequel to Stay With Me and hopefully soon that will be posted. Please review3


End file.
